


Dangerous Ground

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Bottom Cloud, Cloud is a beat cop, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Duct Tape, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gags, Graphic Sex, Holding Captive, I will add tags as I think of them, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, Needles, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sefikura, Seme Sephiroth, Sephiroth is evil and insane, Serial Killer, Sex Toys, So always check the tags!, Stalking, Top Sephiroth, Touching someone while asleep, Trauma, Uke Cloud, Vulgar Language, WAAY more tags to come, Watching Someone Sleep, dark!, emotional/psychological manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: Bright… blue… eyes. Like a shot in the dark, they pierced into his memory, their image forever engraved into his psyche. He was shorter than average and almost slender; completely unassuming. He was a beat cop, a rookie, it was obvious from the way he had stumbled and chased him without calling anything in. Too eager perhaps to prove himself. But despite the way he tripped over his feet in those not yet filled in shoes, he had almostcaughthim.Where Cloud is a beat cop and Sephiroth is the psychopath that kidnaps him. I think we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 31
Kudos: 96





	1. A Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I need to be not allowed to brain. lol Though, to be fair this story isn't actually new. I wrote the first two chapters of this before I posted Bind It. I just was a bit nervous posting something so visceral with an evil Sephiroth abusing Cloud back then. With Master and Please, Degrade Me, Sir now underway, I'm not so nervous. lol But! Mind the tags, check up on them too! And unlike some stories the warnings and such should be easily posted in tags and at the start of chapters since there's not really any sort of mystery component to this story where I don't want to spoil the story. Also note, I am working on a new chapter for Master, and Bind It (there's too much lovey dovey in Bind It right now, I need some angst and emotional trauma).
> 
> So without further ado, I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of related materials. All or property of their respective owners. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this uh... not so new work.

Bright… blue… eyes. Like a shot in the dark, they pierced into his memory, their image forever engraved into his psyche. He was shorter than average and almost slender; completely unassuming. He was a beat cop, a rookie, it was obvious from the way he had stumbled and chased him without calling anything in. Too eager perhaps to prove himself. But despite the way he tripped over his feet in those not yet filled in shoes, he had almost _caught_ him. 

It was a work of art. His most intricate yet. It’s beauty was primal and entirely perfect in just how it demonstrated the fleeting, mortal nature of man. He shouldn’t hang around, he knew that. But he couldn’t help how exciting it was to watch the abject horror upon their faces; the faces of those who could never understand his message. Those who were too obtuse to appreciate it for what it signified. And it gave him satisfaction that he understood something the masses did not. But he had lingered too long. To think that such a little man had gotten so close. He could still remember the feel of that surprisingly strong grip on his ankle. 

The blue eyed man had fallen in his attempt to catch up, but he proved tenacious when he had grabbed his ankle, intending to never let go. While it wasn’t his style, he couldn’t allow himself to be caught so easily, and by someone so low on the totem pole. So he had kicked the young man in the chest hard enough to force him to let go. It was the first time his heart had beat so fast, the first time his adrenaline had coursed like that, and the first time he’d had so much fun-he had felt alive for that moment. 

He had to commend the officer. He had gotten lucky to spot him, and even luckier to even touch him. But, as the days ticked by, an itch began. Between his shoulder blades and slowly across his flesh. He couldn’t stop remembering it. The feelings he felt. And worse, he could not forget those eyes. They wouldn’t leave him alone, picking at his psyche until he could barely sleep. Eventually he decided to do what he always did when he had met someone of interest. He researched, and he watched. 

Cloud Strife. 20 years old. Very new to the force. He was one of the smallest in his precinct. He mostly just ticketed cars parked in the red and those that made other mild traffic violations, which meant the only reason he had been there was probably because he had stumbled upon his work. He stood at five foot seven. He was only 140 pounds, a tiny, very slender man. In every photo he scoured it was always those eyes that caught his attention. They were haunting in how deeply they bore into him. Coupled with that unruly hair, and near feminine face he stood out like a sore thumb. Once he found out the young man’s address, it was time to begin the next phase. He would learn his patterns, watch him from afar, and absorb himself into every aspect of his life. It was respectful that he did so. He would respect their habits, their quirks, anything they disliked or loved. He was always respectful. 

Cloud slept fully naked in bed. He didn’t even like underwear. When he wasn’t working he tended to roam around the house in his boxers. He usually ate a rather meager breakfast of two eggs and toast with a glass of milk. Off work he typically dressed in dark colors or plain black. He had some friends, but he didn’t like to go out. He avoided gatherings. He didn’t drink either since he couldn’t hold his liquor. He was frequently hot, prompting him to keep windows open until bed. He worked out for about 45 minutes every day in the morning. For lunch it was usually a sandwich. Dinner was usually takeout or delivery from one of three different places. It seemed the blonde’s palate was rather simple. When he was on the job he ate mostly fast food. Though he could not get too close, it appeared that Cloud did not socialize much at work either. He kept his nose to the grind stone and kept all interactions short and polite, and he never smiled unless he was dealing with a child. His brooding personality softened then, though it would be false to say he was particularly warm or friendly. 

Cloud was born in a mountain town by the name of Nibelheim and came to Midgar for college before graduating and joining the force. He had a few friends growing up but didn’t keep contact with them after moving. He was fond of wolves and the aesthetic of their image. He had a motorcycle he maintained on weekends with the occasional drive to more deserted roads that made scouting difficult, but he didn’t mind. It was nice obstacle to overcome.

Before long, he knew exactly how Cloud’s average day went. By the minute, with small deviations of course. And he knew the blonde was wide open. Probably because men rarely ever think of themselves ever becoming victims of stalking. Violent crime, beatings, murder, yes. But not… this. And at the end of it all, he could only think one thing about Cloud. 

He was beautiful. 

And it was when Cloud went to get his usual coffee on his way to work that he’d ordered ahead and grabbed a coffee with a specific name printed on the label. He knew exactly how long it would take Cloud to look across the names scrolled on the cups, to look at his back as he headed for the door, and call out to him. 

“Excuse me, I think you got my coffee,” Cloud called and he stopped, a wry curve shaping his lips. He turned to face the blonde in his immaculate black suit, lips straight as he made a show of glancing at the cup in his hand. 

“Oh, my apologies,” he said as he handed the cup to the blonde, who took it with a slight stare. 

“You’re name's Cloud too?” the blonde asked and he shook his head when another name was called out from the barista. 

“Sephiroth!” A soft, handsome smile graced Sephiroth’s lips. 

“It seems I was hasty. Forgive me,” he said as he walked past the blonde and grabbed a duplicate of the blonde’s order. When he turned back around, the blonde was still staring at him. 

“You’re… Sephiroth? That name sounds familiar,” Cloud said when the silverette joined him again. 

“I’m an official in Midgar,” Sephiroth explained and those beautiful blue eyes lit up. 

“Oh! Yeah!” he blurted before he suddenly looked embarrassed and looked away a second, shifting his feet as he did so. 

“Sorry,” he muttered and the silverette allowed a chuckle to flow from his lips. 

“Not at all. I am just an official. I’m not offended. Are you on duty?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde righted himself. 

“Yeah. Just started,” Cloud said and Sephiroth gave a solitary nod, the waves of his long hair sliding over the shoulders of his suit like fine silk threads. 

“Well then, I wish you the best, officer,” the silverette said as he passed the blonde and walked out of the door. Once outside Sephiroth slid into his car in front of the coffee shop and took a sip, face scrunching slightly. He watched as the blonde walked around the side of the coffee shop into the parking lot beside it, got into his car, and started drinking his coffee. He couldn’t help the swell of excitement as his lips curved up into a dangerous grin. He watched as the blonde shook his head slightly and rubbed his forehead. He leaned back in his seat, shook his head again as if trying to dislodge something. After a moment he waved back and forth slightly in his seat, and then sank back, his head hitting the back of the chair and lolling to the side. 

Satisfied, Sephiroth turned the ignition key and the new car purred to life. Smoothly he pulled backward until he could turn into the parking lot and parked next to the police vehicle on the side opposite the street. He glanced around the parking lot, the few other cars were empty. Sliding on a pair of large sunglasses and gloves, the silverette tied his hair back and slid out of the car. After opening the trunk he carefully, with eyes alert for the world around him, walked over the police vehicle and graciously found the car unlocked, slid his arms inside, and pulled the blonde out of the seat. Carefully he hefted Cloud into his arms, kicked the car door closed, and laid the blonde inside his trunk. Making quick work of the available duct tape he secured the blonde’s mouth, ankles and feet and closed the trunk before he slid back into the driver’s seat. Without waiting a moment he pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Vulnerable Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes Cloud to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um, I'm really surprised by how much that first chapter was liked. It makes me hella nervous. lol But, thank you all so much! I really hope that everyone continues to enjoy the story! And thank you all so much for all the feedback! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) I'll reply to everyone when my brain's working again. 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Sephiroth is settling in his precious blonde captive.
> 
> I dunno what else to say other than I hope everyone enjoys~

The drive was a long one. Deep into the mountains where few lived, and those that did were the types with their own secrets locked up in their big houses. So no one would dare ever bother anyone else. Cloud had woken up by the time he made it to the dense forestry and began jerking and kicking around in the trunk. He could do that all he wanted since Sephiroth had tampered with the inner trunk door handle, designed specifically for this exact situation, though duct taped hands made that difficult as well. Too bad the measure could be made useless by a kidnapper with decent knowledge. 

Sephiroth pulled onto a thin winding dirt road that could barely be distinguished from the surrounding vegetation. But he followed it for nearly 30 minutes before he pulled up to a large white mansion. It was modern and secure, from both people and anything else that could cause him trouble. Parking the car and cutting the engine, the silverette slid out of the car and walked to the trunk. The amount of banging had been incessant until about an hour before, the blonde had either decided to save his energy, or wore himself out. With the press of a button, the trunk popped open. Cloud was on his side, face flushed, swollen, and wet as he turned a glare at him before his eyes shot open wide in horror. Sephiroth smiled, unable to help the rush of pleasure that filled his body. Beauty. 

“Hello again,” he greeted and the blonde glared, kicking at the side of the trunk with his bound feet. 

“I know, you’re angry. And probably scared. But rest assured, I have no intention of killing you,” Sephiroth’s blunt statement made the blonde freeze, horror returning to his features before he let out a muffled scream. 

“Now, now, that won’t help you any out here. You should know that in these situations it’s simply best to cooperate. Otherwise, you might get hurt,” Sephiroth stated and the blonde tensed before giving into a whimper. 

“There, there,” Sephiroth said as he brushed his fingers through Cloud’s sweat dampened hair before sliding his arms under the blonde and lifting him up. Cloud made more grunts and snarls as he was pulled into the silverette’s arms and carried toward the tall steel gate. Sephiroth pressed his thumb to a scanner by the gate door and after a high pitched beep, their was a loud bang, after which the official shouldered the gate open. Once through he kicked it closed and walked to the front door. Cloud was sat down a moment, and though the blonde lunged to the side and fell over, it was a useless gesture since he couldn’t move well enough to even crawl. Sephiroth unlocked his door with a key and picked the blonde up again. 

“Welcome home,” the silverette said as he glanced down at the blonde in his arms. “I already have a room prepared for you, and I think you’ll be comfortable,” Sephiroth added as he started for a large staircase in the middle of the foyer and ascended to the gallery. Down a hall to the left the silverette carried his precious cargo to a bedroom and stepped in through the open doorway. It wasn’t much. A bedroom with two barred windows, a very sturdy canopy bed lacking any upper furnishings, a round bedside table, and a chair. There was an attached bathroom as well with all but soap removed. Sight of the bed made the blonde scream. The canopy was luxurious in size, but the leather restraints in open view Sephiroth was sure were horrific to see. 

“Now, don’t struggle,” Sephiroth warned when Cloud jerked in his arms while they neared the bed. As a result the blonde tumbled onto the mattress, wriggling and slashing his bound wrists through the air as if to ward off the silverette. Sephiroth turned and walked out of the room, and after a second Cloud stopped struggling to listen. When the fading footsteps stopped and then returned, his heart raced in fear. Sephiroth appeared with a needle between his fingers and Cloud screamed, muffled as he tried to roll off the bed, but hit one of the bed posts. His shoulder was grabbed in a tight squeeze before he was shoved down hard and strong fingers dug deep into the joint of his neck and shoulder. Pain zapped all through the blonde’s neck, forcing him to freeze when the tip of a needle pierced his sweaty neck and the plunger went down. 

“You should have just cooperated. Now you’re drugged again,” Sephiroth said with a sigh, knowing that he was at his limit for what he could inject Cloud with for a while given the blonde's age, weight, and height. When the blonde’s eyelids fluttered closed and his body went slack, the silverette cut the tape free with a small box cutter from his pocket. With limbs free, Sephiroth set out stripping the young officer of his gun, mace, and uniform, pulled the comforter off the bed, and laid the blonde down before wrapping and securing his ankles and wrists with the leather restraints attached to each post. Finished, Sephiroth stood back and eyed his handiwork. 

The delicate lines of Cloud’s face and long lashes made him look even prettier asleep. His hair was disheveled, but even after all that thrashing it still clumped together into those identifiable spikes. His eyes roved down the lithe body he now had in his possession; slender indeed, he was quite small boned for a man, but a good amount of muscle sculpted his arms, torso, and legs. Despite that, from his broad shoulders to his narrow hip, he almost looked dainty. And of course, the soft cock that lay dormant over his balls between his legs, crowned by a nest of blonde curls. He even had a short treasure trail leading up to his navel. Truly, he was beautiful. 

Sephiroth had debated much over the last couple months if he could truly find interest in male genitalia. But the idea of exploring the blonde’s slender male anatomy was surprisingly exciting, like doing something dangerous and fun. He wondered how hard he could the pretty little thing, and just how much he could make the blonde cum while shoving his cock into his ass. It was all too arousing a prospect and his crotch warmed at the thought, tightening the feeling of his slacks as he appraised the gorgeous body in front of him. Of course, he would do his due diligence; he would learn all the ways Cloud felt pleasure. Sephiroth was a man of many skills and talents, sex and seduction being among them.

Once he got to know every detail about Cloud’s mind and body he would be able to begin his true work; his calling. But until then, he’d have to learn every little thing there was to know. And sex was the best way to learn about another person’s body. There was truth in sex, honesty, vulnerability, and pure, delicious weakness.

Sephiroth removed his suit jacket and low cut vest, laying them smoothly over the bedside table on the left side of the bed. He stared at his sleeping beauty as he loosened his tie and slipped it free. He looked at the black silk hanging from his hand for a lingering moment before a smile curved his lips and he bent over the bed. Cloud wouldn’t want to look at him for a while anyway, as much as it was a shame to hide those pretty eyes it wasn’t a loss. Carefully Sephiroth wrapped the length around Cloud’s eyes before tying is securely at the side of his head for the blonde’s comfort. Smiling in satisfaction as a wave of arousal stiffened him further in his slacks to the point that it was rather obvious, Sephiroth unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and down until his clavicles were just peaking into visibility, unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow, revealing pale, strong forearms and a high end watch. 

From there Sephiroth removed his loafers and slid them under the bed with his socks. Satisfied, he sat down softly on the edge of the bed, his long silvery hair pooling around him as he dared to let his hand slide forward and touch the first thing in reach, which was Cloud’s side. The skin was firm, soft, and very warm. His smile twitched wider, keen interest in his eyes as he allowed his fingers to dance across Cloud’s muscled abdomen, tracing the soft ridges and dips with the tips of his fingers before his eyes drifted down to the nest of gold spun hairs. Should he be so bold so soon? Oh, he would be touching him definitely, but perhaps he should explore other parts of Cloud’s body first? He had all the time in the world after drugging the pretty blonde.

Pulling one foot onto the bed and folding it toward his groin Sephiroth raked Cloud’s form with his eyes, finding pleasure in watching the steady rise and fall of the blonde’s chest and the pert little nipples that stood rigid to the air in the room. It wasn’t the first time he’d spied the blonde in his sleep, Sephiroth had watched him at a safe distance many nights. More than once he had been tempted to wander into Cloud’s home, press the boundaries of what he could get away with. But, if he allowed himself to succumb to such urges he could make a mistake. Sephiroth never left prints behind, evidence, anything. And he never contacted his new interest until he was ready to take them. It made it that much harder for anyone to ever possibly link him to his targets. 

Twisting his torso Sephiroth leaned forward and gently pressed his head to Cloud’s chest, hair spilling across the blonde as he listened to the steady thump of his heart as his chest heaved slowly against the side of his face. He had healthy lungs, such as his medial record made clear. Cloud was very healthy. The thought brought a twitch to Sephiroth’s pleased smile as he sat back up and allowed his hand to roam through the blonde’s hair, enjoying the soft threads despite the odd strength they possessed in their roots which allowed them to come come back up and clump back together no matter how he flattened or broke the spikes apart with rubbing fingers. His hand trailed from the sunflower yellow hair down, his index finger brushing along Cloud’s soft cheek and over to his surprisingly shapely lips. They were so very soft, though there were small little dents in them, scars from being bitten, which Sephiroth had seen the blonde do numerous times. He’d even caught the tail tale wince once when he surmised Cloud had broken the skin, which had been followed by excessive licking as if the action would soothe the wound. 

“You are a delight, Cloud,” Sephiroth said softly to himself as he allowed his finger to trail down to the young man’s chin where if he rubbed his finger enough he could feel the very tips of small spiny hairs growing back, and chuckled. Shaving the pretty blonde would be fun. He’d never shaved another man’s face before. It was going to be fun, so many new things to explore and try. Sephiroth let his hand slide down the bottom of Cloud’s jaw to his slim muscled neck, over the swell of his Adam’s apple to the dip in between his clavicles. Such firm, young skin, resilient, it would look beautiful dripping in sweat, glistening like beautiful sandstone when glimpsed up close; and he wondered just how many shades he could make it go.

Down his fingers danced until he came to a pause at Cloud’s left nipple and gave a small laugh as he allowed his finger to circle the nub, causing it to pebble harder. Unfortunately, due to the drug Cloud would not be responsive to his little tease, but that was fine, he would have chances when the blonde was awake and calm. And Sephiroth didn’t mind taking the time to train his beautiful little captive into submitting. Though he’d much rather have him compliant from the start, Cloud had so far been stubborn enough to ignore all his warnings. Leaving the hardened pink nipple Sephiroth’s hand returned to the blonde’s abdomen before laying his palm flat and twisting his wrist until his fingers just grazed the edge of the course hairs below. It was getting difficult to resist. Sephiroth didn’t doubt he could garner a physical response if he tried, but he wanted to see the beautiful body on the bed squirm, gasp, even struggle. He would be alarmed no doubt, even afraid, but Sephiroth knew that if he was diligent Cloud’s body, and soon his eyes would glow in pleasure. It was interesting, he didn’t usually get quite so excited about his targets. His end goal was always his focus, his desire to create, to show something to the world. The steps along the way were just a means to an end, a process he needed to go through in order to create. After all, if he didn’t enjoy the process it would have less meaning. But this time he was finding himself obsessing over the steps he intended to take, rather than thinking about his end goal.

With a sigh, Sephiroth retracted his hand and looked at his watch. Two hours. Perhaps he should make some more preparations instead of just ogling the blonde. No matter how pretty and tempting he was, Sephiroth didn’t want to ruin the moment by moving too soon and not getting to see Cloud’s reaction. Reluctantly, Sephiroth stood up and smiled down at Cloud, a promise in his eyes to return very soon as he walked around the bed and exited out the bedroom, leaving his shoes and folded clothes in place for when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I realized that with my plans I was going to have to make Seph wait due to what he did to Cloud to calm him down. DX


End file.
